


In The Rain

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, 兄弟组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pacific Rim兄弟组<br/>Yancy×Raleigh<br/>浴室Play<br/>同人创作角色不属于我【这句抄心友的因为感觉很屌。</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim兄弟组  
> Yancy×Raleigh  
> 浴室Play  
> 同人创作角色不属于我【这句抄心友的因为感觉很屌。

公共浴室，训练生很少有人选择这儿，他们宁愿回到自己的房间，那儿设备齐全，也不会有人打断他们的自慰。正常现象，这个年纪的男孩子，你没法硬要他们管住自己的性冲动——我们也可以叫它性本能。随便叫什么。  
之所以有一个公共浴室存在，大概就是为了某些成天呆在训练场的学员考虑，他们总得停下来换衣服——洗个澡。  
“好了，kid，我们停一下，去洗个澡，然后我们去吃点儿东西。”Yancy对摔在地上带着明显故意成分直嚷嚷的Raleigh这么说。  
“我的尾椎要断了。”Raleigh说，“它要断了——嘿Yancy，你希望它断吗？”  
“不希望。”Yancy伸手把Raleigh拉起来，等到Raleigh稳当地站在他面前后他挑了挑眉，“你的表演欲与日俱增？”   
“没有，的确挺疼的。”Raleigh龇了龇牙冲Yancy笑了。  
Raleigh穿着白色的运动背心，跟Yancy的一模一样。本来就是。  
不过看起来似乎是Raleigh的更紧一点儿，也是故意的。  
“好吧，等你不那么疼了，去洗个澡，然后我们去吃晚餐——这个时间算是夜宵吧。”Yancy也冲他笑笑，拿了自己的东西走进了边上的公共浴室。  
Raleigh并没有在外头乖乖地等到Yancy出来再进去，他也没必要这么做。  
所以Yancy站在淋浴头下面冲着水的时候模模糊糊地看到穿着背心和运动裤的Raleigh很快地溜到了他旁边。  
“这儿这么多个淋浴头，你非得用我这个？”Yancy笑了笑说，一边继续洗他的。  
“我有个主意，Yancy。”Raleigh说，他又往Yancy在用的淋浴头下挤了挤，没脱衣服，背心湿淋淋的。  
“什么主意？在这儿洗你的衣服？”Yancy回答他，并且看他的眼睛。  
“哦，天啊Yancy，这不幽默好不好？”Raleigh说着吻住他，一边伸手按住Yancy的后脑勺。  
断断续续的、火辣的、湿淋淋的吻，Yancy的手按在Raleigh的屁股上。  
“这个？”Yancy问。  
“啊哈。”Raleigh回答他。  
“你喜欢这儿？”Yancy又吻了吻Raleigh的嘴角，我以为你胆子没这么大。  
“现在有了。”Raleigh说，“反正没人会来。”  
他停了一会儿，又笑了，“我好像锁门了。”  
“那就当你锁了。”Yancy也回他一个笑，然后把Raleigh按在墙上接着吻他。  
Raleigh感到自己有点儿发软，贴着滑溜溜的墙壁不断下滑，幸亏Yancy拽住他——他们挺久没做了，一定是这个原因。  
他们一边接吻一边试图两个人同时脱下Raleigh的裤子——被水弄得湿透了，贴在他的大腿上不肯妥协，内裤的情况好些，不过因为那条材质上佳的运动裤，也不得不卡在了Raleigh的膝盖上。  
Yancy的舌头隔着运动背心舔着Raleigh的乳头的时候，为了缓解一下他当下就要射出来的冲动，Raleigh打算说点儿什么。他还在考虑——根本没法儿考虑，他一片空白。  
“Yance，嘿，兄弟。”Raleigh说。  
Yancy撸着他自己的，同时也撸着Raleigh的，问他：“什么？”  
Raleigh有点儿说话不过脑子了——确实他也不想过脑子，不管是他的还是Yancy的：“嘿，我说，这个让我来，你干点儿别的——我来这个。”  
Yancy停下来了：“我想我懂你的意思。”他笑了笑，把Raleigh的手按在两根站得笔直的阴茎上，自己则把手伸到Raleigh身后。得开发一下他弟弟的屁股，要不然一会儿不好动作。  
Raleigh把两根硬得几乎在他手里发烫的东西并在一起很快地撸动着，尽管他知道它们其实并不会真的发热。他几乎觉得自己不该这么继续下去，因为他哥哥的手指在他屁股里，他几乎要射了，就因为这样。  
“两个星期——”Raleigh叹息道，他真的觉得自己快要射了。  
“训练加量周——”Yancy舔着他的脖子一边喘着粗气，他大概也忍得有点辛苦，“我们都挺累的。”  
Raleigh冲Yancy挑衅似地挑了挑眉：“我以为你不想操。”他转过去扶着墙壁：“好了——快点儿。”  
“就这样？”Yancy扶着他的老二对准了他弟弟的屁股操了进去，刚刚他的手指还在里面。  
“啊……就这样……对……就这样。”Raleigh说，喘着粗气，淋浴头没关，热水哗啦啦地浇在他们身上，还冒着蒸汽，看上去就像他们脑门上全是汗一样。  
Yancy笑了笑，他总是习惯这么笑，没有说什么，这时候哪儿有空说话——太浪费了。他按住Raleigh的胯骨把他向自己拉过来，这让Raleigh的腰臀线条看上去像匹健壮的马。  
哦这可太糟了。Yancy想，一边加快了他操Raleigh的频率，而Raleigh埋头呻吟着，听起来他也非常爽。  
然后Yancy把Raleigh转过来，他甚至都没把自己拔出来，直接在保持身体相连的状态下把Raleigh翻转过来——这有点儿难，并且他们其实不知道自己是怎么办到的——让Raleigh的腿架在自己的腰上，而他自己则紧紧掐着他弟弟的腰，很用力，也许明天会留下好几个青紫的印子——Raleigh可能会跟他抱怨，也可能会因此强迫Yancy帮他干很多事儿。不过Yancy无所谓。  
Raleigh紧紧夹着他的腰，也紧紧夹着他的老二，说实话，很舒服，也很难受——一方面他不能射出来，起码不是现在，而另一方面，他又实在非常、非常地舒服。  
所以Yancy在Raleigh身上进行了又一次的攀顶，他操得Raleigh不住地大喊。  
Raleigh身上依旧没脱下来的白背心被卷到腋下，Yancy吮吸着他的乳头，一边规律地操着他，Raleigh伸手想要摸自己，Yancy却腾出一只手挡开了他的手。  
被操得神志不清的Raleigh只好把手抓在Yancy的肩上，背部紧贴着浴室光滑的瓷砖表面，把冷冰冰的瓷砖捂得火热，浇下来的还全都是温暖的热水——没法让他们更冷静地做爱。他们得这样互相操到世界末日，就像这样。  
Yancy用力而快速地操着Raleigh，在不断地呻吟和大喊之后Raleigh用哑着的嗓子说道：“停——停一会儿——”  
Yancy没理他，更快地操着他，让Raleigh原本打算说的话变成嘶嘶的倒吸气，Raleigh的指头几乎掐进Yancy的肩膀里，让Yancy感到有些痛，但是痛的同时，非常爽，他觉得他快把自己真个都操进自己的弟弟的身体里了，老二不断地在Raleigh的屁股里抽插，阴囊拍在他弟弟的屁股上啪啪直响，水声这么大，但是几乎盖不住它。他们就像在雨里做爱，听起来浪漫又刺激。  
不过水声倒是可以盖掉些滋滋作响的水声，有些令人脸红的水声。  
Raleigh抓着Yancy的肩膀大喊着射了出来，几乎尽数射在Yancy的腹肌上以及胸膛上，一部分在他自己的腹部。  
Raleigh被操射了。  
他射出来的同时后头猛然的收缩让Yancy几乎呼吸一窒，接着他更用力地抽插了几个回合，把似乎带着温度的精液留在了Raleigh的尾椎上。  
Yancy吐出一口气，十分舒爽，他仍掐着Raleigh的屁股，他也忘了自己的手指什么时候到达的这里。  
Raleigh把头低下来，他们笑着用鼻梁互相摩蹭，如同一对亲昵的亲兄弟——哦，他们就是亲昵的亲兄弟。也很像一对亲昵的情人。  
“你的尾椎不疼了？”Yancy问。  
“疼——有比它更疼的了。”Raleigh低头看了看身上看起来不太温柔的青紫色掐痕和粉红色的吻痕，“这个教训告诉我们，能躺着，就尽量别站着做。”  
他们同时笑起来。

 

 

——FIN


End file.
